Prim's Day of Reaping
by soaringcomet
Summary: Remeber the day of reaping when Prim's name was picked and Katniss volunteered to take her place in the games? What if she hadn't shown up in time? Join Prim as she battles to survive the Hunger Games...and maybe even win.


**This my first Fanfiction so please review with some constructive** **criticism.**

**Prim's P.O.V**. I wake up to a familiar feeling of my older sister playing with my hair. 'Get up Prim it's time to get ready and go to the reaping' she says. 'I am so hungry do we have any chicken or carrot soup left' I say. 'No, but I was planning on hunting right before we leave' she says. I got up to let my mom fix my hair and we picked out the dress I was going to wear to the reaping. I went outside to pick some flowers and play with Buttercup. I decided that Katniss might not make it back in time so I walked to the nearby bakery. I bought a piece of bread because I couldn't afford anything else. When we noticed the time, my mom and I had to leave a note telling Katniss to meet us there. As we were walking I started to cry, I was too afraid that I was going to get picked but Katniss would only let me put my name in the bowl once. I caught up with my friends Danny and Carly and we walked the rest of the way to the reaping together. We talked about last year's Hunger Games and how scared we were that the same thing that happened to those who were murdered was going to happen to us if we got picked. When we got there I didn't see Katniss all I saw was a big crowd of scared children and worried parents. As the reaping began ,up goes Effie Trinket saying her usual speech that she says every year. 'And now we shall begin may the luck be in your favor, the lucky ladies shall go first' she says.' Primrose Everdeen' she calls. My heart just sank I soon realized that all of District Twelve was staring and carrying me up on the stage next to Effie. Then I saw Katniss and Gale running toward us and as I stood next to Effie and a drunk man I saw Katniss pointing arrows and fighting with the peacekeepers trying to volunteer for tribute, but it was too late. As they started to announce the boys, I saw Gale and Katniss fighting and Arguing. As they declared the winner for the boys Gale ran up beside me and yelled 'I volunteer as tribute'. I look at him in shock as he whispers to me 'I've got your back'. I stare into the crowd to find my mom and Katniss holding each other.

**Katniss' P.O.V**. As I was playing with my little sisters hair I saw her eyes flutter as she woke up to greet me .I comfort her to prevent her from crying and so that she doesn't worry too much about the reaping. I went to talk to my mom but she was speechless. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but with the reaping today and having two children the possibility is always disappointing Then I left my mom and her to finish getting ready to meet Gale in the woods for some final hunting in case one of us gets picked as tribute. We shot a couple rabbits, we werejust about to headtothe reaping after we visitedour special hiding place when a strange animal I have never seen before appears in front us trying to eat the berries that was covering our rock. When we tried to walk away slowly I heard a twig snap. I looked down at our feet and realized that we were being chased by an angry animal. I tried to shoot it with my arrows and Gale tried to spear it, when the animal flies into the air. We stop to see what happened when all we see is a big lump of hair hanging from one of Gales traps. We cut it from the trap and skin it, we stop to cook some when we notice what time it is and start to pack up and head back to the reaping. When I got to my house I put on my mother's blue dress that she has set out for me. I put it on and jogged to Gales house and we walked to the reaping together. When we got close enough to hear what was going on. I started sprinting when I heard Prim's name be called out by Effie. I started to shoot the peacekeepers because they didn't let me volunteer as tribute. When I looked at Prim when she was on stage I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes then and there I knew it might be too late but I had to fight my way into the games. I found my mom and I could tell by her facial expression that she might just about break down and cry. Effie then announced the boys 'Peeta Mellark' she said. But before I could remember who he was I saw Peeta walk up there on stage. Then turned towards Gale but he wasn't there. When I turned my head to the stage and right beside Prim was Gale yelling something but it was too loud to hear. But then I noticed Effie shaking his hand and congratulating him. Did Gale volunteer for Peeta? Why did he do that? Did he do it for Prim? These are some of the questions that kept going off in my head. As Effie was going over all different things about the games, I meet Gales eyes and I saw one of them wink. All I hope is that Gale will try to protect my little Prim.


End file.
